Skating Off Ice
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: It's Chloe's first time skating and Beca's millionth, but what happens when they both slip?


_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hello again, everyone! It's been awhile since I posted and I was inspired after the girls went Rollerblading together and we were blessed with Anna and Brittany holding hands and skating together.  
**_ ** _I hope you enjoy reading this and let me know what you thought either in the comments here, on tumblr [inbal-esh-world] or twitter_** ** _[inbalabramovitz / BechloeL], I'll be delighted to here your thoughts on it and if you have any suggestions or prompts, just let me know! :)_**

 ** _Without further ado, here it is-_**

B-

"Come on, Bellas! There won't be any rollers left if we don't leave now!" Aubrey's voice carried in the house and less than a minute later we all came rushing down to "stand at attention", Aubrey smiled at us all and gestured for us to follow her, as soon as she turned her back I heard Amy whisper "at ease" and Ashley chuckled to herself. We followed Aubrey to the rollerblading rink near campus.  
I used to rollerblade a lot as a kid but I haven't gone since I started college and was out of the house… Whenever mom and dad used to fight I would run out of the house to rollerblade, I had gotten very good at it by the time they divorced, but then he married Sheila, the Step-Monster, and I went back there everytime they showed any kind of affection toward each other or me. Thinking back on it, it might explain why I hate it when people, not including Chloe, touch me…  
We reached the rink and walked inside, it was a Tuesday evening so it was fairly empty, we got ourselves some rollers and slowly we all got into the rink and started moving around. I had done 2 circles around the rink when I spotted Chloe standing in her rollers, right at the entrance to the rink, holding onto the railings and not moving. I quickly made my way toward her.

C-

"Chloe? Everything okay…?" Beca was standing right in front of me, holding her ground, I nod quickly and try to shake her off. "Chlo, do you not know how to… rollerblade?" I glanced back up at her for a second and saw the concern on her face, there was no mocking there, I slowly shook my head and looked back down at the floor. Suddenly a hand took mine, I jerked up and realized it was Beca's, she had taken my hand and was now leading me further into the rink, with no railings. I stiffened and she stopped- "Trust me." she said, turning back to me, I looked her in the eye and recognized that determined look I always see when she's sitting at her computer with her earphones on, working on a new set, no one can stop her or distract her then. Believe me, we've tried. I nod again and tighten my grip on her, she squeezes my hand in reassurance and guides me slowly forward.  
We move around, holding hands, for awhile like that, none of us saying a word, Beca focused on my leg placements and me trying to focus on her silent instructions without getting distracted by her body movements. She looks so calm and at home here, like she can do this in her sleep.  
But, then, when Beca turns a second before I do, I panic and take a wrong step, causing myself to trip and fall onto Beca, she slides for another second before falling too and banging her leg against the railing.

B-

"Arghhh" I grab my leg and wince, that's when I see an arm on the other side of my leg and suddenly feel that someone else is on me too. The pain in my leg must have blocked out the feeling of further weight on my body for a second or two… I look sideways and Chloe's face is suddenly inches from mine, and she's looking straight at me. I forget about my leg when my eyes meet hers, her ocean blue, big eyes, so easy to get lost in…

C-

I can't seem to look away from her, her eyes captivate me and I feel myself falling and leaning closer to her, I thought I felt her lean in too when-  
"Guys! Are you okay? What happened?" that's when we both look away and I felt my face getting warmer, I managed to get off of Beca and mumble a small "yeah" at Jessica and Ashley and they skate away. I then turn to Beca again, trying to hide the redness in my cheeks, "Sorry, Becs, I took the wrong step and-" "It's fine." she replies, reaching up to the edge of the railing to pull herself up, "here, let me help yo-" "It's. Fine." she says again, firm this time, I watch her get up and take a step before doubling over to grab her leg, she looks back up at me, still holding her leg, she opens her mouth to speak but I shake my head and reach over to help her. I help her make her way out of the rink and to the nearest bench, we sit and she slowly takes off the rollers, wincing slightly in the process. We assess the damage together and come to the conclusion that it's gonna be a swollen bruise but nothing is broken, I stay with her at the bench, watching the others continue skating in the rink for another half hour or so.

B-

"You know you don't have to stay here with me." I announce, still looking at the other Bellas skating, "You can go back to skate with them, I'll be fine here by myself." I feel Chloe's eyes on me for a few seconds before I feel her hand wrap around mine, I shudder slightly but don't pull away, she scooches closer to me until our sides are touching before laying her head on my shoulder and saying- "I like it better here. With you." I smiles to myself and look down at our entangled hands. We sit like that for quite a while before the rest of the Bellas slowly come out of the rink too and take off their rollers too, "you two love-birds coming? Or are you stuck like that now forever?" Amy asked jokily and headed out after the rest of the Bellas, looking back to wink at me. Chloe gets up and turns to me, her hand out for me to take, I grab her hand and pull myself up, she wraps her arm around my waist and we walk like that, together, as I limp slightly, to the house.  
We reach the house and Chloe lets go of me- "will you be okay from here?" I nod and she smiles, making her way up the stairs quickly. I sigh and limp toward the stairs when I realize that I actually have to make my way up them, I squint at them, accepting their challenge and sit down on the first step. I make my way up 2 flights of stairs on my butt when I reach Chloe's landing and she spots me on the floor, I look up at her and see her smiling, "do you need help?" she asks, this time she doesn't wait for an answer, she just chuckles and reaches down to help me up, she walks me up the rest of the stairs to my room and helps me to my bed.

C-

She sits down slowly, trying not to wince when she sits, and looks up at me- "thanks." she says, avoiding my gaze, I watch her for a few seconds longer and when she still doesn't meet my gaze I nod and walk out the room and down the stairs.  
I open the door to my room and lay in my bed, thinking. We almost kissed today, at the rink, we were so close. "arghhhh" I turn over and plop my face onto the pillow, I feel so stupid and desperate. She was with Jesse, she doesn't like me that way, I only imagined her leaning closer too, she let me help her because we're best friends, not because she likes me that way… right?

B-

I tried every single position possible and everytime my leg hurt. I can't sleep on my side or on my stomach or on my back, I can't sleep in general because my leg is throbbing and stopping me from relaxing. I sit up and look at the clock near my bed and it says 1:47 AM, I make my way out of bed and down the stairs to the lounge. It takes a few minutes for the whole process but I manage to place myself comfortably on the couch with my leg up, I close my eyes and try to relax. That's when I hear something move and my eyes jerk open to find Chloe standing at the back of the couch, looking straight at me.

C-

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I get closer to the couch and place my hand on her shoulder, her face seems to relax and she shakes her head- "no, I couldn't sleep anyway..." I make my way to the other side of the couch and pick her leg up gently, I sit down and place it back on my thighs. I look at it, touching it lightly, she winces, "still hurts?" Beca nods lightly. She looks beautiful at night, the moon shining through the window and illuminating her outline, reflecting in her eyes. I'm so close to her, our thighs almost touching, she doesn't move away.

B-

Chloe's red hair shines differently in the light of the moon, her eyes too, she looks even better than she did earlier, in her tight jeans and tank top. She's wearing an undershirt and long, soft pink pajama pants, with little hearts on them. I smile at the thought of watching her sleep in them, all cuddly and cute, she smiles back. Her hand reaches over to touch mine, I don't flinch, she moves closer to me, until I can feel her breath on my skin and her body is on top of mine. "Tell me to stop." she whispers, her eyes glinting, her lips curved into a light smile, I hold her gaze and say nothing. I never thought this day would come, I never thought a woman, so perfect, beautiful and kind like Chloe, could ever like me like I liked her, but here we are. I sneak a glance at her lips and before I know it, she's kissing me. Her soft lips meet mine, my mouth open, half in surprise and half smiling, she slips her tongue into my mouth for a second when the lights suddenly flicker on and we break apart so quickly that my leg starts throbbing again.

C-

"Oh my god! Finally!" Stacie and CR exclaim, smiling widely at the two of us, they stare at us, still smiling for a few more seconds before Aubrey comes down and spots us too, she looks at us and then at Stacie and CR, "hey! Stace, CR-" she gives them a look and they immediately run back up the stairs, she huffs and follows them up angrily, without a word to either of us, she turns off the light on her way out.  
I begin to pull away when Beca grabs the strap of my undershirt and holds me still, "oh no, you don't" she says, smiling mischievously and pulling me back onto her, she then places her hands on my face, and pulls me into another kiss, this time we're both smiling into it.


End file.
